Although incineration of industrial wastes is typically a convenient process of disposal, increasing concerns about environmental impact have made incineration substantially less desirable owing to noxious combustion exhaust gases produced by incineration. This is particularly true where polymer wastes are burned, forming combustion gases that include HCl, NO, and/or NOX. In addition, incineration creates gases containing CO.sub.2, currently regarded as the prime cause of global warming.